Não é apenas uma aposta É Amor
by lane twilighter
Summary: Jasper Hale nunca pulou fora de uma aposta e dessa vez não ia ser diferente. Mais quando o que era pra ser uma simples aposta vira...Amor? Qual a coisa certa a fazer? Contar a verdade e destruir um coração, correndo o risco do seu próprio ser destruido.
1. Prólogo

** Prólogo**

Na vida todos temos problemas, a vida de ninguém é perfeita, não devemos ligar tanto para a tristeza ou a dor e sim agarrar com força e vontade os pequenos momentos de felicidade. Não é fácil, admito, vivo minha vida tentando ao máximo segurar-me nesses momentos. Mesmo esses sendo poucos.  
Chamo-me Mary Alice Brandon e estudo na Forks Academy. Passo grande parte da minha vida aqui nessa escola... E até que é legal. Como todos os alunos só posso ir para casa nos fins de semana, e para ser sincera prefiro ficar aqui a ir para casa! Papai não estará lá de qual que forma, ele nunca está! As vezes acho que ele nem se importa. Enfim, mamãe morreu quando era muito pequena, e meu pai, quando nos vemos, nunca fala dela. Desde o acidente com a escada que provocou a morte da minha mãe, ele não para em casa, só pensa em trabalhar, trabalhar e trabalhar. Ele é empresário dono das empresas Brandon. São tantas que já perdi a conta. Mas tenho certeza que no fundo, no fundo, ele ainda sofre pela perda.

Há também Elizabeth, minha tia. Ela mora conosco desde que minha mãe era viva, é uma pessoa incrível e que nos ama muito. Ela é como se fosse uma espécie de governanta, toma conta da casa, auxilia os empregados, organiza jantares importantes para meu pai e é minha melhor amiga. Ela é uma mãe para mim. Sabe aqueles eventos que para você é importante como: teatro da escola, por exemplo. É ela que está lá na primeira fila me aplaudindo e não meu pai. Um dia, ano passado, na peça de inverno do 1° ano papai veio e passou incrivelmente 7 minutos inteiro me vendo, não quatro ou cinco, mas sete... Acho que esse foi o maior tempo que ele passou aqui na minha escola. Eu fiquei feliz quando ele veio, mas sinceramente queria que ele ficasse mais. Nem sei por que esperei que ele ficasse mais.  
Os meus aniversários ele sempre esquece, quando era pequena ouvia Elizabeth ligando para lembrá-lo do aniversario da própria filha, cansava de ouvi-los discutindo "mas é o aniversário dela você precisa estar aqui" ela dizia impacientemente e como sempre a mesma desculpa, o trabalho. Elizabeth comprava muitos presentes afirmando que a maioria tinham sido dele e que meu pai tinha escolhido cada um com muito carinho. Eu sabia que era mentira, porque ele jamais se importou e se eu perguntasse ele nem saberia do quê eu estou falando. Porém eu sempre a perdoava pelas mentiras de anivesários. Eu a amo muito, assim como amo meu pai, apesar de tudo.  
Aqui na escola bem que poderia ser tudo perfeito, já que eu prefiro ficar aqui ao invés de casa, não? NÃO. A escola é dominada por uma única turma "Os Populares" são aqueles garotos Atletas (jogadores, lutadores) e as garotas... Bom... Vocês sabem aquelas lideres de torcida que dormem com qual quer um só para no outro dia ter o que contar para as amigas, além de serem fúteis, esnobes, preconceituosas, filinhas de papai, e praticamente serem todas, eu disse TODAS loiras.

Na escola também tem os Nerds, os Puxas sacos, os tímidos e os excluídos: Eu, Nessie, Ang, Seth , e Eric,também tinha a Bella, ela era meio tímida, acabou conhecendo Edward Cullen um dos Jogadores, um Popular, Bella começou a sair com ele e isso a fez automaticamente popular, nao que ela tenha virado um clone das outras patricinhas, é só que agora ela tinha o namorado e não tinha muito tempo para os velhos amigos.  
Edward tem um irmão, Emmett, esse joga futebol e é capitão do time de luta, só o tamanho dele é de assustar, nunca falei com ele. Emmett tem uma namorada, Rosalie.  
Rosalie Hale é incrivelmente linda, é lider de torcida e meio mimada, mas não é como a maioria das garotas populares, ela não vai para cama com qualquer um e, principalmente, ela tem estilo, diferente das outras loiras que se acham na moda, mas mais parecem peruas, ela só fica com elas porque gosta de ter um holofote sobre sua cabeça.

Rosalie tem um irmão gêmeo Jasper Hale. Jasper é tão lindo quanto Rosalie, e coloque lindo nisso, ele é perfeito!( Por isso que eu dei o apelido bobo de Jasperfeito para ele, mas isso fica só entre nós). Mas é apenas mais um daqueles garotos imaturos e que acham que podem tudo. Aparentemente ele é super legal, mas não se engane ou você será apenas mais uma na sua lista pessoal, é capitão do time de futebol e é tão bom quanto o Emmett lutando. Só que eu ainda acho que o Emmet vença.

Jasper tem... uma coisa... um rolo com Maria, ninguém entende o que eles tem, acho que nem eles mesmo entendem! Já a... Maria três palavras: chata, fútil, e muito, muito mimada, além de eu achar ela arrogante, mas o que eu acho não vem ao caso, porque se não, eu ficaria até semna que vem falando o que eu acho exatamente de cada pessoa que eu conheço. Com Maria vem o resto das líderes de torcida, e também tem os outros jogadores e lutadores como o James (esse é insuportável), também tem o Jacob ele é irmão mais velho do Seth, meu melhor amigo. Ele é bem legal simpático e de confiança. diferente do irmão dele, não virou seguidor do clã dos fortões metidos a líder de todos.

Seth namora com Nessie e Eric com Angela. Eles são lindos juntos. Eu pelo menos acho que eles vão até casar! Tá, agora eu exagerei. Tanto Nessie quanto Ângela são minhas melhores amigas. Elas me entendem, não só por serem do grupo das excluídas, não! Elas Poderiam ser populares mas elas tem príncipios, virtudes e...CÉREBRO, coisa que as Pattys do colégio definitivamente não tem. Elas sabem quando eu não estou bem e sempre tem as palavras certas para as horas certas.  
E eu amo/adoro/vivo por um shopping, Ang diz que sou consumista, e acho que não sou tanto assim. Só acho que devemos sempre nos vestir com estilo e estar na moda e JAMAIS usar a mesma roupa mais do que uma vez! Ou seja, tenho que toda a sexta-feira ir ao shopping saber das novidades e dar uma ageitada no meu guarda-roupas. Mas aqui na escola quase ninguém sabe disso, por que não sou como a Maria que passa o tempo livre desfilando pelo colégio com as suas melhores roupas, que na minha opinião, definitivamente não são nada bonitas... Ela definitivamente não tem estilo.  
E assim é Minha Vida. Minha Família. Meus Colegas. Meus Amigos. E Meus Inimigos.


	2. Amigos

** Capítulo 1 ° - Amigos **

Acordei com o barulho estridente da campainha. Esse era o primeiro sinal, o primeiro alerta, hora de acordar. Eu gemi. queria dormir mais.  
-Bom Dia! - Ang falou com a voz embargada de sono.  
-Bom Dia - Nessie e eu respondemos. Só que eu estava menos grogue do que ela.

Levantei ainda sonolenta e entrei no banheiro.  
-Vê se não demora aí Allie, se não eu te arrasto mesmo ensaboada! - Nessie me alertou, tomei uma ducha quente e rápida, afinal as meninas também queriam tomar banho e elas sabiam que se bobeasse eu ficava uma hora no banho. Não que eu não ligue para a natureza, mas o meu cabelo e o meu corpinho precisa de atenção especial e preparação para aturar o dia.

Essa era uma das únicas desvantagens em morar na escola e dividir um quarto com as minhas melhores amigas, Nós só tínhamos apenas um banheiro. Enrolei-me na toalha e saí, Nessie entrou, e Ang terminava de arrumar sua cama.  
-Ang, você viu meu uniforme? Tenho certeza que deixei aqui junto com o seu e o da Nessie - apontei para o pequeno armário onde só ficavam os uniformes.  
-Tá no seu closet Allie!-Ang era muito responsavel e meticulosamente organizada, sempre sabia onde estava tudo! Na maioria das vezes era ela que guardava tudo. Eu só sabia organizar minhas roupas em casa.  
-Obrigada- agradeci. Peguei o uniforme e este estava em perfeito estado. Sem duvida ela tinha mandado lavar e passar.  
-Obrigada-agradeci novamente,vestindo o uniforme impecável. Ela sorriu em resposta.  
-Você sabe que não precisava fazer isso, eu poder... - Ang me interrompeu.  
-Eu sei,eu sei, EU SEI! Mas ia mandar lavar o meu então mandei o de vocês também. Não é mais simples?- me aproximei e a abracei, então caímos na cama e começamos a rir histericamente.  
-Sim crianças, eu entendo que vocês queiram brincar e tudo, só que nós temos aula, e Ângela você AINDA tem que tomar banho.-Nessie disse numa tentativa inútil de aparentar ser séria e responsável, o que era praticamente impossível, então isso só nos fez rir ainda mais. Ela era MUITO exagerada.  
-Tudo bem... Por mais que... Que tenha sido muito, muito engraçado... Nessie tem razão.-Ang disse tentando conter o riso.  
-Então vai longo! Deixa que eu termine com isso aqui.- eu disse, empurrando-a em direção ao banheiro e ela entrou no banho. Nessie se vestia e eu arrumei a cama da Ângela, que ficou uma bagunça depois da crise de risos, em seguida Nessie me ajudou com a minha.  
Peguei meus livros e a mochila, sentei na cama ao lado de Nessie e fiquei batendo os pés no chão, impaciente. Só que em dois minutos nós três saímos.

Entramos no refeitório, que já estava cheio, sinal que estávamos atrasadas. De novo. Peguei apenas uma maçã e as meninas o mesmo, pois não teríamos tempo de tomar um café da manhã mais elaborado, e fomos em direção e nossa mesa de sempre e os garotos já nos esperavam.  
- Desculpe não esperar por vocês nas escadas, é que vocês não apareceram, e os monitores nos mandaram vir para o refeitório tomar o café. - Seth disse com a expressão levemente culpada e fazendo uma careta de cachorro sem dono que nos fez rir. Ângela sentou ao lado de Eric, que se cumprimentaram com um selinho rápido, Nessie ao lado de Seth que beijou sua bochecha e depois a minha, e eu fiquei entre Seth e Eric que nos cumprimentou com um sorriso alegre e sereno como sempre. Isso ele e Ang tinham em comum eram calmos e sempre nos apoiavam no que quer que fosse.  
-Bom dia, e tudo bem Seth, nós nos atrasamos.  
- Bom dia, Allie!- Seth sempre foi meu melhor amigo e fui eu quem o apresentou a Nessie e foi tipo: "Amor à primeira vista" o que, na minha perspectiva foi bem legal. Só que eu fico sempre segurando vela para os dois casais.

Novamente a campainha toca, ou seja, é o segundo alerta do dia, hora de ir para a classe. Todos na mesa se levantaram.  
-Os excluídos sempre estão reunidos!É uma reuniãozinha é? - James. Eu já disse que ele é insuportável? Pois é, ele é mais que isso.  
- Sabe James, eu acho que nós não somos tão excluídos como você diz. Por que se fossemos você não faria tanta questão de falar conosco.  
-Alice você sempre é tão...-Pareceu pensar no que dizer. -corajosa! E isso, para pessoas como _você_, - ele frisou bem o 'você'- não é nada bom!  
-Me ensinaram a ser assim, agora se te ensinaram a ser um covarde o problema não é meu. - Eu retorqui olhando-o com altivez. Como esse cara é chato!  
-Você vai se arrepender por ter ... - Começou ele visivelmente irritado. Era _tããão_ fácil irritar esse mongol que está mais para Neandertal de tão burro! (N/B: mongol= bárbaro)

-James vamos, nós temos aula. -Edward o interrompeu. A maioria dos alunos tinha medo, literalmente, do James, pois ele meio que queria aterrorizar todo mundo e ultimamente ele não cansava de implicar conosco e estava impossível. Só que ele não entendia que eu não me encaixava no grupo dos amedrontados. Eu não tenho medo dele.

Eu e meus amigos saímos logo em seguida, caminhando pelos corredores em direção as nossas salas.  
-Alice, você ta loca? Não deveria ter respondido aquele idiota! Ele vai querer o troco!- Ang sempre era preocupada demais comigo.  
-Que nada Ang! Allie você fez muito bem. Aquele cara não é nem louco de fazer alguma coisa contra você. Você sabe que eu o mato não sabe?- Se Ang era a preocupada a Nessie era a neurótica e violenta. Nosso trio tinha um pouco de cada característica. Calma, inteligência, senso de moda, neurose, agressividade, altruísmo( esse era mais da Bella, mas como ela não senta mais conosco, fica com a Ang, que também é.), um pouco de tudo. Mas o mais importante é que seríamos amigos pra sempre!  
-Eu sei Nessie, mas não quero que você mate ninguém. – Ang insistiu. Aff, será que ela se importa até com um verme como o James?  
-Se esse idiota fazer algo com você Allei...sou eu que o mato.- Seth era o preocupado e o neurótico, combinando com Nessie, mas também sabe lutar muito bem, é o único de nós que pratica esportes além das aulas de educação física. É claro que eu sempre quis ser líder de torcida, mas com aquelas loiras oxigenadas, eu passo.  
-Allie, cuida bem do meu bebê. - Nessie não tinha aula com a gente, ela ainda cursava o 1° ano, então pedia toda vez para mim cuidar do Seth. Só que ele que cuidava de mim.  
-RENESMEE!!!-Seth a repreendeu, brincando.  
-E bebê, cuida bem da Allie, não deixa aquele imbecil chegar perto.- já tinha me esquecido que ia ter que aturar a maioria dos ''populares"como o James,Edward,Jasper,Rosalie e Maria. Da pra piorar?. Nessie deu um pequeno beijo em Seth e se despediu. Seguimos para a sala de aula.

Eric bateu na porta semi aberta.  
-Com licença íguez e nos desculpe pelo atraso!- Eric sempre se deu muito bem com os professores.  
-Que isso não se repita- íguez falava algo sobre Hospedeiros definitivos e intermediários. Sentei no meu lugar ao lado de Seth, pude sentir os olhos de James em mim,e Eric me lançou um sorriso reconfortante. Seth percebeu e passou sua mão sobre a minha a deixando ali, enquanto encarava James, fuzilando-o com os olhos.  
-Seth por favor, não quero que se menta em confusão ou seja suspenso por minha culpa, ouviu bem? - cochichei irritada com o exagero dele.  
-Eu não vou me meter em confusão!  
-Promete?  
-Prometo. Se eu for suspenso, o que vai ser de você e da minha Nessie sem mim aqui para proteger-las?- ri baixinho, Seth realmente é o melhor amigo do mundo.

Não nos falamos mais durante todas as outras aula, Geografia, Literatura, Sociologia, Trigonometria, enfim, até que tocou. E esse era o melhor horário, hora do almoço e depois tempo livre. Ufa!  
-Allie, eu vo me encontrar com a Nessie, agente se vê no refeitório, ta? – Seth me avisou se afastando.  
-Só vou terminar de guarda meus livros e acompanho vocês. Pede pra Ang e o Eric me esperarem!-Seth fez um sinal antes de se virar e continuar andando, e pelo o que entendi Ang e Eric me esperariam do lado de fora. Peguei a mochila, meus livros e me virei, Sentindo meu corpo se chocar com outro, desequilibrei, por reflexo segurei em quem quase me faz cair, a mesma me ajudou segurando firme minha cintura. O que me fez o olhar e perder a noção de tempo e espaço. Era... Jasper Hale. O meu Jasperfeito!  
-Cuidado! –Disse com um sorriso no rosto, que me deixou tonta. Ele me soltou em seguida –E me desculpe, eu não te vi. – completou, educado.

-Tudo bem! –Voltei a pegar meus livros, Jasper pegou o que tinha praticamente voado para a cadeira ao lado, me devolvendo.  
-Obrigada. – agradeci, entorpecida com sua presença.  
-Não foi nada e desculpa de novo.  
-Vamos Jazz eu to com fome- Maria o chamou. E Jasper nem se quer a olhou.

-Até, mas Alice! – despediu-se relutante e foi atrás da songa-monga da Maria.  
-Até. -senti meu rosto queimar, abaixei a cabeça rapidamente. Temendo que ele me visse assim, só que ele já estava longe.

Fui seguindo em direção ao refeitório pensando no que aconteceu.

* * *

N/B:

OIEEEE!!!!!

eh a minha primeira vez como beta intão me deem um desconto tah??

olha eu soh posso dizer q essa fic promete,viu??? a Lany eh uma escritora maravilhosa!

eu jah to loikinha pelo prox cap. envia logo pra mim viu, lala?

bjusss

não esqueçam de comentar, viu???

* * *

N/A: E então o que acharam?

Essa é minha primeira fic e estou muito feliz por enfim postala.

E ela só esta sendo postada graças a duas pessoinhas muito queridas, a TaTa B-P que é minha beta e ta me ajudando muito. e tb a uma grande amiga Bianca, foi ela q me convenceu a postar (Brigado Bhí vc é incrivel).

Um beijinho especial pra Little Teddy.69 que foi minha primeira leitora. valeu linda!

Espero que gostem e comente.

Bjinhos.


	3. Aposta

**Aposta**

***Jasper***

-Vamos Jazz eu to com fome - Maria chamou. Não me lembro de ter pedido para ela me esperar. Ô estorvo! Mas que ela é gostosa, ela é.

-Até mais, Alice. – me despedi da garota. Ela provavelmente está dando pulinhos de alegria por descobrir que sei seu nome. Afinal, ela também é caidinha por mim!

-Até - Foi o que respondeu, mas percebi que corou. Pois é, eu causo esses efeitos nas pessoas.

Caminhei lentamente ao encontro de Maria. Não estava afim de ficar ouvindo a voz fina e irritante dela hoje.

-Posso saber por que você estava falando com _aquela garota_? – ela falou com nojo. Qual é o problema dela? Nós não temos nada e eu falo com quem eu quiser.

-Maria me esquece! – Falei a deixando para traz. Já estava me irritando com ela. Garota possessiva!

-Não vai almoçar? – perguntou, quando viu que ia em direção aos quartos.

– Não! Você acaba com o meu apetite. –Disse com azedume e fui sincero.

-Quer saber! Você cansa minha beleza. – Ri sarcasticamente. Ela era irreversível! Mas eu não vou deixar barato, não!

-Quer saber! Você é muito convencida. – Subir as escadas e tenho certeza que antes do final do dia ela viria pedir desculpas, afinal eu sou Jasper Hale não corro atrás delas, elas que devem correr atrás de mim. Há!

Entrei no quarto, tomei um banho quente troquei de roupa, e me joguei na cama passaram-se uns quinze minutos de paz, quando Emmett e Edward, meus colegas de quarto, adentraram conversando. James vinha logo atrás.

-Cara o que você fez com a Maria? Ela ta soltando fogo. –Emmett ria feito uma criança. Não, correção: ele é uma criança num corpo musculoso, concluindo, falta cérebro. Ele enquanto falava sentou no pequeno sofá, esperando uma resposta. Edward sentou na própria cama e James na cama de Emmett.

-A Maria é louca, vocês deviam saber disso. –Respondi e isso só fez Emmett ri mais.

-É isso que não entendo! Se ela é louca por que diabos você ainda esta com ela? –Edward perguntou entrando na conversa.

-Essa eu respondo. -Aparentemente James sabia a resposta. -A Maria pode até ser "louca" - Não entendi as aspas ela _é_ louca. –mas que mulher gostosa. – James estava certo. Minha relação com a Maria se resumia a isso.

-Então o seu lance com a Maria é só corpo a corpo?! – Emmett disse e não consegui distinguir se era uma pergunta ou uma afirmação. Resolvi responder do mesmo jeito.

-É! – Dei de ombros.

-E você não tem medo que ela se canse disso? – Edward sempre se preocupou demais com os sentimentos dos outro. Ele é o típico cara romântico. Por isso que namora a Bella. Ela é gente boa, mas é muito certinha. Além de ser amiga da Alice. Por que raios eu to pensando nela?

-Acredite em mim, ela não vai. Até porque Maria sabe muito bem o que nós temos, e se ela se cansar pode ter certeza, que candidatas pra me não vão faltar. –É verdade qualquer mulher teria sorte em sair comigo.

-O que quer dizer com isso garanhão? –James perguntou sarcasticamente.

-Bom, em uma escala de 100% eu já peguei 90% das garotas que estudam aqui e nove entre os 10% que sobraram sonham comigo todas as noites. –Emmett jogou um dos travesseiros em mim. Perguntando em tom irônico:

-99% você é bem modesto não?

-Sinceramente? Não! E o 1% que faltou é a Bella por que sei que ela é apaixonada pelo o Edward e a Rose que é minha irmã e namora contigo Emmett.

-Você quer dizer que pode ficar com qualquer garota da escola que quiser? –James se posicionou em frente à cama com os braços cruzados, e eu sabia exatamente no que isso ia dar APOSTA. E com certeza eu entro.

-Posso! –Respondi também me levantando com um sorriso um tanto malicioso.

-Qual quer uma? –Voltou a perguntar. Emmett e Edward já se aproximavam. Emmet, interessado, Edward só estava curioso. Pegou a mania da namorada e não entra em aposta.

-É só falar! –Contra a taquei

-Jessica Stanley?

-Já peguei! –Respondi

-Lauren Mallory? –com essa ri.

-James quando fazemos apostas eu esperava algo mais difícil! A Lauren é só estralar os dedos. –Fiz o movimento em frente ao rosto.

-Alice Brandon?

-Você não ta falando sério ta? –Ela era diferente, não parecia ser igual as outras meninas. Isso ia ser um desafio e não sei se ela reagiria como as outras. Pera ae! Quem sou eu pra me importar?

-Stanlley e Mallory são fáceis demais. A Brandon é o que? Muito difícil pra você!

-Não! Não é isso...é só que...Bom...ela não parece ser esse tipo de garota...e ainda tem o Seth... eles meio que não se desgrudam e...- Cara, eu to gaguejando numa APOSTA? O que quê está acontecendo comigo?!

-Vai pular fora Jasper? –Emmett perguntou

-Claro que não! –Eu realmente não tenho nada contra você Alice, mas Jasper Hale nunca pulou fora ou perdeu aposta alguma. – Eu to dentro.

-Então você vai ter até... –James pensou por alguns segundos. –Até a festa na sua casa no sábado. –Tenho pouco tempo, mais se eu agir rápido vai dar tempo sim.

-E o que vai se resumir essa aposta boba de vocês? Qual será o grande premio. –Edward disse sarcasticamente. Ele nunca gostou muito das nossas apostas. Ao contrario de Emmett que estava freqüentemente envolvido.

-Eu ainda não pensei nisso, tem algo meu que queira Jasper?

-Não! E você?

-Tem a Maria, mas...

-Essa você pode pegar sem nenhuma aposta.

- O difícil é ela querer! –Emmett disse fazendo todos rirem. exceto James, que empurrou Emmett de leve.

- O que você acha de três mil dólares? –Propôs James.

-Três mil dólores! –Repeti. – Vai ser a grana mais fácil que já ganhei.

-Então fechado? –Perguntou estendendo a mão. Eu apertei firme. – Fechado. – E sorri convencido.

* * *

N/B:

OIE!!! E AE GOSTARAM??

bem nao esqueçam d deixar comentários pra Lany tah?

Bjusss

* * *

N/A

O que acharam do capítulo? Jasper é bem convencido em?

Galera eu realmente espero que vocês estejam gostando.

Um beijão pra TaTa que apesar de estar em semana de provas conseguiu um tempinho e betou a fic.

E Pra todos vocês que estão acompanhando e comentando.

**Lorena: **Ta aqui mais um cap. Espero q goste.

**Ju: **Serio que você é de Portugal? Eu amo Portugal... eu nunca estive lá, mas mesmo assim me encanta. Minha mãe sempre diz que eu nasci no país errado. RSRSRSRS. Espero que goste desse cap.

**MilaLarrat: **Que bom que você esta gostando... acho que posso dizer que, sim a Bella virou casaca. E a Ang vai ficar com o Eric, eles formam um casal legal vc não acha?

Obrigado pelos comentários.

Bjinhos.


	4. Assuntos Pendentes

**3° Capítulo – Assuntos pendentes**

Depois do almoço Nessie precisava fazer um trabalho, ela sempre deixa pra fazer na ultima hora, estava no quarto. Ang estava com Eric, e Seth tinha aula de Boxe daqui a pouco. Já eu, eu não tinha nada pra fazer. Então, sentei em um dos bancos do jardim principal. Eu sempre gostei de ficar aqui, é tão calmo e ao mesmo tempo alegre.

Aí, ele apareceu.

-Posso sentar aqui? –Meus olhos observavam, o corpo da figura alta e meio musculoso, à minha frente, parando em seu rosto. Jasper usava uma blusa branca e uma bermuda azul-marinho. Esse era o uniforme usado pelos lutadores da escola.

-Hum... Claro. –Respondi insegura dando de ombros. Minha voz saiu baixa.

-Eu queria me desculpar por ter esbarrado em você! –Disse ele calmamente. Ah como a sua voz é prefeita.

-Ta tudo bem! Não tem porque se desculpar. –Nos calamos, e tanto eu quanto meu Jasperfeito não dissemos mais nada.

Ele me olhava, como se estivesse me avaliando, era desconfortável, mas eu gostava, afinal, _ele _estava me olhando. Continuando...Ele me olhou nos olhos e isso foi ainda mais estranho... Elizabeth sempre me disse que os olhos eram a porta da alma. E era exatamente assim que me sentia quando olhava para aquele olhos lindos, como se pudesse penetrar neles e enxergar sua alma , e me sentia da mesma forma como se ele pudesse ver através dos meus olhos. Ele moveu os lábios, mas nada foi dito, nenhum som. Mais uma tentativa e nada. Acho que ele procurava as palavras certas. Mas... palavras certas para quê? Mais uma e dessa vez ele iria conseguir falar se não fosse por Seth, que, de propósito, atrapalhou o _meu_ momento.

-Allie, princesa... Ah.. Desculpa, eu...eu..não queria incomodar. – Sim! Ele queria sim!Idiota! -Eu não percebi que vocês estavam conversando. –Completou cinicamente."Claro que não" pensei sarcástica.

-Você não incomoda Seth. –Disse sendo um pouco irônica."Só nesse momento" completei por pensamento, fuzilando-o com os olhos. Seth abraçou-me por trás.

-Eu sei disso! – Falou em tom brincalhão. Lançando um sorriso, bem falso por sinal, para Jasper. O que quê ele tem contra o garoto, Deus?!

-E é bem convencido. –Acusei rindo um pouco.

Foi impressão minha, ou o Jasper paralisou ao ouvir minha risada? Acho que não... Ah! Deixa quieto.

-Eu também sei disso. –Bati de leve em seu ombro.

-Então até mais Alice!- Jasper se despediu. Lá se foi o meu momento com o cara mais perfeito do universo...

-Até. –Respondi um tanto desolada.

Ele me lançou um pequeno sorriso e saiu. Babei naquele sorriso. Tá, não foi pra tanto.

-Allie o que ele queria? Eu não interrompi vocês não, não é? –Seth estava preocupado. Mais também estava mentindo, Ele sabia por isso veio encher o saco. Minha expressão ficou fechada.

-Que amigo mais ciumento eu tenho. –Disse rindo da cara de coitado dele.

-Não é ciúmes!Tá, talvez seja um pouquinho. Mas eu me preocupo com você. O Jasper ele é um cara legal...

-Então qual é o problema? - o interrompi impaciente.

-Espere eu terminar! Mas você sabe a fama que ele tem, eu só não quero que você se envolva de... uma... certa... forma, entendeu?

-Entendo Pai! –Sabia que Seth estava falando sério, e conheço a fama do Jasper. Mas preferi levar na brincadeira e não pensar muito no único defeito do cara perfeito.

O Jasper é super-galinha. Mas quando ele me notar de verdade a opinião dele vai mudar! Nem sou convencida, sabe?

Seth beijou o topo da minha cabeça, levantando-se rapidamente

-Droga vou me atrasar! Logo hoje, que tenho que resolver uns assuntos. –Murmurou pra si mesmo. – Depois conversamos. – Disse querendo por um fim em nossa conversa.

-Que assuntos? –Perguntei, desconfiada.

-Assuntos pendentes. Não é nada. - isso estava me cheirando encrenca certa!

-Que assuntos? –Insisti séria.

-Tenho que matar um carinha, que já faz um tempo, que anda mexendo com meus amigos.

-COMO??? –Gritei, levantando-me também. Eu não acredito que ele ia fazer isso!

-É brincadeira Allie. –Me sentei aliviada, por poucos instantes, pois Seth completou: - O instrutor não vai me deixar matar ninguém!

Saiu correndo entrando no ginásio de boxe. Corri em direção oposta atravessei o jardim, entrei no prédio da escola, subi as escadas adentrando no quarto, desesperada.

-Nessie! –Chamei ofegante. Ela pulou de susto com a minha entrada repentina.

-O que? Você ta querendo me matar Allie? –Perguntou sentando na cama com a mão no peito, que estava arfante.

-O Seth ele...ele...vai... –Antes que pudesse terminar,ela me interrompeu.

-Ele vai o que? Aconteceu alguma coisa? ele esta bem? – Nessie já estava em pé ao meu lado visivelmente preocupada. Ô menina neurótica!

-Está! Por enquanto... Ele estava falando algo como matar alguém, aposto que é o James...e eu não sei... O que vamos fazer? –Nessie parecia, aliviada?

-Há é isso?! Você me assustou pensei que fosse algo sério. –Voltou a sentar, olhei-a perplexa. Como assim pensou que fosse algo sério?

-É serio! –Exclamei, indignada com a indiferença dela. Cadê a neurose toda?

-Não! não é! Tá tudo muito bem explicado. Tipo, o James não para de mexer conosco, então o Seth vai calar a boca dele de uma vez por todas. Meu bebe é um herói! –Nessie disse entusiasmada, parecendo cada vez mais calma.

-Ele até pode ser um herói. -Disse ironicamente. –Mas...sem querer ser pessimista... você realmente acredita que James não sabe lutar ou que ele vai ficar parado recebendo os golpes de Seth de braços abertos? –Nessie observava minha expressão.

Então ficou pensativa por uns instantes, passou a mão no cabelo parando nas pontas, fazendo movimentos circulares. Sabia o que isso significava ela sempre fazia esse movimento quando estava preocupada.

-Allie! Ele não vai machucar meu bebe! Vai? Quer dizer ... ele não pode! Pode? O James pode até ser bom! Mas o Seth é mais, ele sempre lutou desde criança você sabe. –Nessie mais parecia estar em um monologo. Falando e andando para lá e para cá no quarto, nervosa.

-Eu sei! Ainda assim ele pode se machucar. –Disse receosa.

Foi o que bastou Nessie pulou da cama e segurou firme minha mão saiu correndo me puxando em direção ao ginásio de boxe.

-Aonde vamos? –Perguntei ainda incerta sobre o nosso destino. (N/B: essa é uma tipica frase Alice!)

-Ao ginásio! Eu não vou deixar ninguém bater no meu Seth. – Disse ela determinada.

Fizemos todo o trajeto e, chegando ao ginásio, olhamos por uma das janelas. Seth e James estavam no ringue, James visivelmente machucado, Seth também estava, não se comparavam aos ferimentos de James, mas estava. Fui em direção a porta. Trancada. Perfeito. Continuei tentando inutilmente abri-la.

-O que você está fazendo? –Nessie perguntou. Desviando a atenção que dedicava a luta.

-Pra quê viemos aqui? Pra parar isso! –Gesticulei apontando para a janela.

-Mais o Seth tá vencendo! - disse irritada comigo. "Aff eu mereço!" revirei os olhos.

-Nessie! –Falei acusadoramente.

-O que? É verdade! –Nesse instante James inverteu os papéis. Ele que estava levando a maior surra, passou a dar uma seqüência de golpes em Seth.

-OH MY GOD! Vão matar o meu bebe! Vem! - exclamou, voltando a me puxar pelo braço.

-Pra onde? –Perguntei a seguindo e tropeçando.

-Porta dos fundos! Seth disse que ela nunca fica trancada. –E não estava mesmo.

Entramos e poucas pessoas perceberam nossa presença. No ringue novamente Seth estava por cima, literalmente. O instrutor tentava separá-los sem sucesso. Pediu ajuda dos demais alunos e o que eles fizeram? NADA.

-Jacob faz alguma coisa! –Nessie começava a ficar verdadeiramente nervosa. A coisa tava feia.

-Por que deveria? –Perguntou despreocupado, deixando Nessie mais furiosa ainda.

-Não sei, acho que pelo fato dele ser seu irmão! –Nessie disse sarcasticamente.

Pus a mão em seu ombro tentando acalma-la, não precisamos de mais uma briga por aqui. Olhei em volta e vi os olhos de Jasper em mim.

-Faz alguma coisa, por favor. –Não passou de um murmuro inaudível, mas de alguma forma ele pareceu entender o que quis dizer.

Pegou o celular da mão de Emmett, que estava filmando, colocando o aparelho no chão, puxou Emmett consigo e subiram no ringue. O instrutor tentava tirar Seth de cima de James, os garotos foram ajudar e praticamente o arrancaram de lá, Seth continuava se debatendo nos braços dos garotos tentando se soltar. Nessie ficava cada vez mais irritada e vermelha com tudo aquilo.

-SETH BLACK, PARE COM ISSO AGORA! –Gritou. Se quando entramos nossa presença não tinha sido notada, agora todos nos encaravam, inclusive Seth que nos olhava com um sorriso cínico no rosto. É hoje definitivamente não é meu dia de sorte.

Todos estávamos na enfermaria Seth sentado em uma das camas, com Nessie ao seu lado. Só esperávamos a enfermeira o liberar, James passaria a noite em observação, Emmett tinha ido ver se ele havia acordado. Eu estava sentada em uma das cadeiras quando meu celular tocou, levantei indo para perto da porta.

-Oi! –Atendi, assim que vi que era a Ang.

-Allie! O que aconteceu? Eu vi o vídeo no youtube, Como o Seth está? E a Nessie? ela está com você?- ela falva muito rápido mostrando toda a sua preocupação e nervosismo.

-Não se preocupe, Ang. Seth esta ótimo, apenas com alguns hematomas, mas nada muito grave, só estamos esperando a enfermeira e ele vai poder ir para o quarto e a Nessie esta aqui conosco! - falei tentando acalmá-la.

-Vocês estão bem mesmo? Estão precisando de algo? Eric e eu queríamos entrar e saber o que tinha acontecido, mais a enfermeira disse que já tinha gente demais... e vocês não ligaram...Vocês sabem como eu...- é, ela estava morta de preocupação.

-Eu sei, eu sei, agora se acalma que eu já disse que está tudo bem. Eu deveria ter ligado, mas tudo aconteceu tão rápido, que esqueci! Desculpa?

-Claro! Agora eu tenho que desligar, os monitores vão passar daqui a pouco. "Toque de recolher". Vou esperar vocês acordada.

-Ta certo Ang, tchau!

-Tchau!beijos.

-Beijos. –Desliguei

-Vocês são muito unidos não é? –Jasper estava encostado na porta, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, a expressão especulativa.

-É! Conheço Seth desde pequena ele é como um irmão. Quando entrei na escola conheci Ang e ela se tornou uma grande amiga, Ang se envolveu com Erec, ele é uma cara bem legal, logo depois veio a Nessie ela parece ser meio neurótica, mas é uma pessoa incrível. Ela e Seth começaram a namorar e estão assim até hoje. - disse rindo sobre a nossa amizade louca.

-Ângela é bem preocupada com vocês! –Afirmou. Encarando-me. Fazendo-me mergulhar na imensidão azul que são seus olhos. Ah que olhos!

-Você é perspicaz. - disse por fim.

-Então... Dia cansativo? –Perguntou não deixando o assunto morrer.

-Muito. – disse cansada.

Chegou mais perto segurando minha mão. Assustei-me um pouco com a repentina aproximação. e fiquei automaticamente encabulada.

-Eh... Vou avisar que... Ang ligou. –Soltei nossas mãos aproximando-me da cama onde Seth e Nessie conversavam. Jasper vinha logo atrás.

-Ang ligou! Estava preocupada. –Disse.

Sinceramente estava um pouco zangada com Seth, ele me prometeu que não faria besteira. Voltei a sentar demonstrando desinteresse. Jasper sentou na cadeira ao meu lado. _Meu_ lado.

-Bem ao contrario de você! –Seth acusou-me.

-Como? Se não estivesse preocupada, por que estaria aqui? Eu disse pra você não arranjar encrenca, mas eu falar e um cachorro latir parece a mesma coisa pra você! –Seth abriu um sorriso enorme com meu discurso irritado.

-Quer dizer que você ainda me ama!

Não tem como alguém ficar mais de cinco minutos zangada com ele. Ri fraco.

A enfermeira voltou para liberar Seth, os garotos o ajudaram o levando para o quarto íamos em direção ao nosso quarto quando Jasper me chamou.

-Eu vou indo na frente. –Nessie piscou e depois saiu. Essa garota, sim, sabe me deixar com meus momentos.

-Alice! –Voltou a me chamar.

-Sim?

-Eu só queria desejar Boa noite.

-Então... boa noite pra... você também! –Aproximou mais nossos corpos, meu coração pulsava descontroladamente.

Seus lábios roçaram nos meus, causando-me sensações inexplicáveis. virei o rosto, fazendo o beijo durar menos tempo que o esperado. Por que eu desviei o rosto mesmo? TONTA! Gritei comigo mesma. Tinha vontade de sair correndo, porém limitei-me a caminhar. Segurou meu pulso delicadamente.

-Eu... não...não devia ter feito isso...Desculpa! –Disse receoso. Já disse que ele fica fofo gaguejando? pois é ele fica.

-Não devia mesmo! Mas esta tudo bem. –Voltei a caminhar, Mais uma vez suas mãos me impediram.

-Alice amanhã é sábado e vai ter festa na minha casa, seria bem legal se você aparecesse. Bom, se vocês aparecessem! –Completou rapidamente.

-Eu tenho certeza que vamos adorar. –Me passou um papel rabiscado, provavelmente o endereço da sua casa.

-Obrigado!

-Não por isso! Espero vocês lá. –Sai rapidamente, Minha mente tentando assimilar tudo que tinha acontecido.

-E então? –Nessie e Ang perguntaram em uníssono, assim que entrei no quarto.

-E então o que? –Perguntei. Ambas me olhavam como se a resposta fosse obvia, e era.

Sentei na cama de Ang na qual as duas estavam.

-Ele só queria desejar boa noite!E nos convidou pra ir em uma festa na casa dele E ...

-E... O que? - Ang foi mais, rápida que Nessie em perguntar.

-Ele quase me beijou. –Não foi quase, foi um beijo, não um beijo de verdade, mesmo

assim era um beijo. –Não! Ele me beijou. –Completei.

-Espera foi quase ou foi um beijo? –Dessa vez foi Nessie que perguntou.

-Não foi um beijo,beijo,beijo, Mas foi um beijo. Entendem? –Nem mesmo eu tinha entendido direito. Saí da cama, sentando no chão perto da porta, Ang fez o mesmo, sentando ao meu lado.

-Entendo! O que não entendo é todo esse interesse em você! –Não parava de me fazer essa mesma pergunta!

-Não faço a menor idéia. –Disse.

-Ta na cara! –Nessie disse levantando-se e sentando ao meu lado. –Ele esta gostando de você.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A:**

Antes de tudo me desculpem pela demora! Eu e a TaTa nos desencontramos diversas vezes por isso não postamos antes.

Mais ta aqui mais um capítulo! O que acharam? Gostaram?

Espero que sim!

**Reviews**

**Nayfa: **Que bom q gostou, fico feliz por esta acompanhando a fic.

**Ju: **Nossa eu já era completamente apaixonada por Portugal antes da sua descrição do país, imagina como é que eu to agora. Portugal está em 1° lugar na lista dos países que pretendo visitar quando completar a maior idade. Fico muito feliz por você está gostando e acompanhando a fic e pode ter certeza que vou fazer o possível pra postar uma vez na semana.

**MilaLarrat: **Não é que a Bella não fale mais com eles, é só que agora ela fica mais com o namorado a Rose, o Emmett, o Jasper enfim. Eu to tentando escrever caps maiores, espero que goste desse.

**Lorena: **Pode ter certeza que ele vai se arrepender sim! Talvez demore um pouquinho, mais ainda vamos sentir muita pena dele.

**LittleTeddy.69****: **Que bom que você gostou! E é sim o Jazz é super convencido.(+ vamos combinar que um carinha feito o Jasper bem que pode né? ; )

Obrigado pelos comentários vocês são incríveis.


	5. E o Conto de Fadas Começa

**4° Capítulo – E o conto de fadas começa**

Ang assim como os demais alunos foram para casa na sexta á tarde, preferi ficar e Nessie fez o mesmo.

As manhãs de sábado na escola normalmente são bem lentas, nunca tem nada para fazer. Porém dessa vez ela passou muito rápido. Nessie e eu passamos a tarde toda escolhendo o que usaríamos na festa, na casa dos Hales. Depois de muito esforço, porque eu não achava nada que ficasse bom o suficiente, conseguimos achar os vestidos, sapatos e acessórios perfeitos.

Nessie optou por um vestido tomara que caia balonê em cetim vermelho, bolsa e sapatos Armani. O que posso dizer: uma combinação perfeita. Eu escolhi um igualmente tomara que caia, balonê, sendo preto em tafetá e seda amassado, sapatos Dolce Gabbana. Passamos o restante do tempo que nos faltava arrumando cabelo e maquiagem.

Por volta das 8:20 Seth veio nos buscar. E incrivelmente nós estávamos prontas, sem nem um minuto de atraso.

-Eu vou ser o cara, mas invejado dessa festa. Como vocês escondem tudo isso naquele uniforme? – Foi dessa forma que Seth nos cumprimentou nos olhando de cima a baixo, não, a Nessie ele praticamente comia com os olhos.

-SETH! – Gritamos em uníssono. Eu o abracei e Nessie lhe deu um selinho. Já entrando no automóvel que nos esperava, me posicionei no banco de traz.

O caminho até a casa dos Hale foi agradável. Seth não parava de falar por um só segundo. Ele narrou minuciosamente tudo o que tinha acontecido em cima do ringue. E esse não era só o assunto principal de Seth, era o assunto principal de toda a escola. A pergunta que todos se faziam era: como Seth sendo menor e visivelmente não tão forte quanto James pode ter o derrotado? Simples ele tinha mais pratica, só que essa resposta só eu, Nessie, Ang, Eric e Jacob sabíamos.

Chegamos as 9:00 pm e Seth estacionou próximo ao carro de Eric, que estava parado um pouco mais afastado da casa. A musica alta contagiava qualquer um que chegasse perto.

Seth saiu do carro dançando no ritmo da musica, ou tentando. Ele como dançarino é um ótimo lutador. Revirei os olhos e ri com essa visão mais do que cômica.

-Chegaram há muito tempo? –Perguntei pra Ang assim que saímos do carro.

-Acabamos de chegar. –Disse Ang. Envolvendo Nessie e eu em um abraço usava um vestido roxo em camadas lindíssimo. Tenho certeza de que era um Givenchy.

-Vocês estão lindas. –Eric elogiou se aproximando.

-Agora vamos entrar não é? –Seth disse já andando em direção a casa.

A casa dos Hales é tão linda e grande tanto por dentro quanto por fora, a sala de estar tinha se transformado em uma enorme pista de dança, em cada parede tinha grandes caixas de sons, havia enormes mesas com comidas e muita bebida. Tudo estava incrível. é claro que se eu tivesse organizado a festa estaria beeeem melhor, ela estaria perfeita!

Passamos entre a multidão, parecia que toda a escola estava aqui, só não conseguir ver quem eu mais queria.

-Então vamos? – Seth falou mais alto que a musica.

-Pra onde? –Ang perguntou, curiosa.

-Dançar! –Disse como se fosse evidente. - O que? você ta achando que nós íamos ficar a noite toda aqui parados! –Seth fez uma cara esquisita fazendo todos rirem. Como viu que ninguém fez menção de se mexer, pegou na mão de Nessie e em seguida na minha e saiu nos puxando, Ang e Eric vinham logo atrás rindo da nossa cara de martírio total.

Quando eu já começava a dançar no ritmo da música, tropecei por acidente em... Oh my god, não, ela não, tanta gente aqui por que logo ela?

-Desculpe! –Disse sendo o mais sincera possível e tentando esboçar um sorriso, mais pra ela era quase impossível.

Pelo visto minhas desculpas nunca seriam o suficiente para Maria, pois ela largou o copo que segurava e reagiu com um grito escandaloso e desnecessário. Atraindo a atenção de quem estava próximo.

-Desculpa? Desculpa? Olha o que você fez sua lerda. –Apontou para uma pequena mancha no seu sapato.

-Eu já pedi desculpa! – Já estava perdendo a paciência, e não era só eu, Nessie encarava Maria com um olhar mortal.

-Você faz idéia de quanto esse sapato custou, você faz idéia da marca dele? –Maria gritava. com falsa indignação.

Voltei a olhar o sapato, dessa vez com mais atenção, pois o que Maria não sabia é que, ta pra nascer alguém que entenda melhor do que eu a mais fantástica criação do homem: Os sapatos de salto alto.

Meus olhos percorreram, examinando os mínimos detalhes, o formato, o estilo, a cor, ousado e elegante era ate pecado alguém como Maria usar um desses... mais os detalhes esses detalhes só tinha na coleção passada.

-Dior. –Disse com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios voltando a encarar Maria.

-O que?- ela parecia confusa.

-Christian Dior, outono inverno coleção 2008 e 798,00 dólares, se não me engane.

-Como você sabe de tudo isso? –Bella que estava logo atrás com Rosalie perguntou.

-Eu gosto de sapatos e eu tinha um desses,...Qual é?! Qualquer um que gosta de sapatos conhece esse modelo. –Voltei a encarar Maria, não ia perder uma chance dessa. – Claro que quando tinha ainda estava na moda. –O meu sorriso da vitória só fez aumentar quando Maria não soube o que dizer.

Rosalie e Bella me lançaram um sorriso amigável, retribui antes de me virar para meus amigos que assistiam tudo visivelmente satisfeitos, não sabia quem estava mais alegre Seth ou Nessie, Ang como sempre estava preocupa, mais um sorriso triunfante escapou de seus lábios ao ver que eu humilhei sozinha a vaca da Maria.

-Allie olha quem ta vindo alí! –Nessie gesticulou apontando disfarçadamente, até que o vi passando entre a multidão, vindo em nossa direção. Ele estava lindo. Lindo não. Lindo é mentira. Ele está divino!

-Que bom que chegaram! –Corei instantaneamente ao lembrar da noite passada e abaixei a cabeça.

-Você está incrível Alice! –Disse aproximando-se mais.

-Uh... Obrigado, Você também ta incrível! –Foi há coisa mais coerente que conseguir dizer naquele momento.

-Bom! Já que a Allie ta acompanhada, vamos indo. –Nessie disse empolgada, olhei-a incrédula. Como é que é?!?

-Você está acompanhada? –Seth perguntou-me um tanto indignado olhando da minha cara para Jasper e de Jasper para mim. Ang e Eric riram da situação. Tentei dizer algo, mas não pude, não sabia o que dizer. Eu estava acompanhada? Nem eu sabia que estava e com quem... Pera ae! Pára tudo! O que aquelas malucas estão insinuando?!

-Está sim! Claro que está não é Jasper? –Nessia perguntou descaradamente. Eu mato ela, ah se mato. Eu mato as duas!

-Não tenha dúvida disso. –Passou o braço por meus ombros, beijando o topo da minha cabeça. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo com a aproximação inesperada. Tenho certeza que estou mais vermelha que um tomate.

-Como disse antes, vamos indo! –Nessie voltou a dizer puxando Seth que ainda alternava olhares entre nós, incrédulo.

-Por que vocês não vem com agente? –Seth perguntou persistente.

-Porque eles não querem, porque eles vão conversar e tudo mais, entendeu agora Seth? –Nessie respondeu ao namorado, e isso só faz Ang e Eric rirem mais. Traidores. Jasper e eu ficamos sem saber o que falar ou o que fazer.

-Mais ela...- Seth tentou mais uma vez falar. Nessie o interrompeu.

-Chega Seth! Deixa a Alice em paz. –Nessie arrastava Seth, Ang e Eric os seguiram ainda rindo . Seth é um grande amigo mais é tão ciumento. Eu mereço!

-Quer beber alguma coisa? –Depois que ficamos sozinhos Jasper perguntou um tanto embaraçado pela cena que acabara de testemunhar.

-Seria bom! –"Eu acho." completei mentalmente. Por mais que quisesse ficar um tempo com ele, por que motivo Jasper Hale está sendo tão legal pra mim? Uma vozinha na minha cabeça dizia que isso não estava cheirando nada bem.

Entrelaçou nossos dedos. Certo, isso é estranho, bem estranho. Passamos entre a multidão recebendo olhares curiosos, avistei James que nos observava furioso, ele ainda estava machucado, reprimi um sorriso ao lembrar da briga.

Jasper parou em frente a uma grande mesa soltou nossas mão e encheu dois copos, me passando um. Voltou a segurar minha mão, guiando-me até uma mesa um pouco distante, onde o som se tornava um pouco mais baixo. Sentei e ele fez o mesmo, tomei o pouco do líquido que enchia meu copo. E era bom, era muito bom, tinha álcool mais não muito, também tinha um leve gosto de limão.

-O que é isso? –Perguntei, bebendo mais um pouco.

-Smirnoff Ice. É bom não é? –Respondeu com um sorriso fraco.

-Muito!

-Ele é bem ciumento! –Exclamou, se referindo a Seth, que dançava animadamente no meio da pista.

-Você não faz idéia, ele mais parece um pai. –Disse sinceramente, lembrando das diversas conversas que tive com Seth. –Pior quando essas crises de ciúmes é com Nessie. –Completei rindo.

-Dá pra imaginar. Deve ser por isso que ele luta tão bem, nunca vi ele lutando daquele jeito. Quero dizer pra defender os amigos, o James que teve que aguentar as consequêcias. – Riu com a lembrança.

-Por favor não conte isso a ele, Seth já é bem convencido. –Definitivamente os meus tímpanos não sobreviveriam.

-Pode deixar. –Disse num tom mais cúmplice possível.

Nada mais foi dito, um silencio incômodo se instalou entre nós. Por mais que eu quisesse continuar conversando e falando de assuntos banais, decidi perguntar o que mais queria saber.

-Jasper? –O chamei, o qual me olhou profundamente. -Por que tudo isso? –Jasper prestava o maximo de atenção possível, mas pela sua expressão não entendia nadinha do que eu quis dizer. - Quero dizer... Por que todo esse interesse repentino em mim?...Poucos dias atrás você nem sequer olhava pra mim... e agora, você me trata diferente... me olha diferente. –Completei olhando profundamente em seus olhos.

Jasper tentou varias vezes falar, sem sucesso. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, algo que ele faz quando está nervoso ou indeciso, respirou fundo e enfim disse:

-Você é perspicaz. –Levantou-se, parando na minha frente pegou minha mão, olhou em meus olhos e prosseguiu. –E só agora eu percebi, como você é incrível, inteligente, sincera, e linda. –Meu coração batia mais rápido que o normal, minha respiração falhou a ouvi-lo.

Pousou uma das mãos em meu queixo e a outra segurou firmemente minha cintura.

-Linda. –Voltou a falar me olhando de cima a baixo.

Então ele selou nossos lábios, minhas mãos involuntariamente lançaram-se ao seu pescoço. Seus lábios moldaram-se nos meus em movimentos sincronizados. Nossos lábios, nossas línguas dançavam com harmonia e fervor.

Meu corpo encaixava-se perfeitamente no dele, como se o meu lugar fosse sempre ali, como se o meu lugar fosse sempre em seus braços. Depois de longos minutos nos separamos, ambos ofegantes.

-O que... o que foi isso?! –Jasper me beijou e eu retribui ou melhor eu...eu gostei.

-Foi só um beijo! –Só um beijo, repeti para mim mesma. O que mais poderia esperar de Jasper Hale? Suspirando pesadamente.

-Foi só um, mas podem ser dois. – meu rosto dando-me um beijo rápido.-Três, quatro, cinco. –Fez o mesmo movimento, me deixando inacreditavelmente feliz e ao mesmo tempo tão insegura de tudo que estava acontecendo.

Mais toda insegurança , toda a incerteza que sentia desapareceram, ao olhar em seus olhos e enxergar o que acho ser sinceridade.

-Então esse deve ser o sexto. –O puxei para mais um beijo digno de premiação.

-Que bom que os números são infinitos. –Afirmou antes que nossos lábios se encostassem mais uma vez.

É essa foi á noite mais perfeita de toda a minha vida!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/B:** Amei!!!!!! Lany, quando vc quiser me deixar derretidinha pelo Jazz, manda ele me fazer uma visita com um momento assim, tah? O cap tah perfeito!! Ah!!! e eu to amando os coments e com certeza a Lany tb, n eh lany??? Entao n deixem d comentar tah???

**N/A : **E aí o que acharam?

Até que enfim, um beijo de verdade entre o nosso casalzinho favorito né?! *Pena que foi apenas por uma aposta!... será mesmo?*

Aí TaTa bem que eu queria ter todo esse poder sobre Jasper Hale! Sem sobra de duvidas to amando cada comentário.

Resposta

**MilaLarrat :** Eu tb amei escrever a parte que James leva uma surra ele merecia bem mais que isso! Rsrsrs.

Obrigado pelos comentários.

Bjinhos


	6. Para mim é só mais um sonho

**Para ela um conto de fadas...para mim, só mais um sonho**

***Jasper***

Rosalie esperava impaciente os últimos detalhes da festa serem resolvidos. Ela nunca gostou de organizar, preparar ou decorar. O que mais lhe agradava era a escola toda está falando da tão fantástica festa na casa dos Hales.

Para os nossos pais a grandiosa festa não passava de uma pequena "reuniãozinha" entre amigos. Rose jamais deixaria isso acontecer. Era até meio engraçado vê-la tão preocupada com coisas que ela sabe que estão prestes a ser resolvidas.

-Rose senta aí você vai acabar furando o chão! –Rosalie me lançou um olhar letal! Mais por fim seguiu o meu conselho e sentou no sofá ao meu lado.

-Você sabe que vai dar tudo certo! –Tentei reconforta-la.

-Não dessa vez Jazz! Ta dando tudo errado, não tem nada pronto, os moveis ainda estão no meio da sala, as caixas de som não foram instaladas, e as bebidas não chegaram! Me diz que tipo de festa não tem bebidas? –Choramingou, falava tão rápido que ficava difícil entender tudo. Suspirei derrotado sabendo que sobraria pra mim.

-O que quer que eu faça? –Perguntei antes que ela pedisse. Um sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto.

-Podemos começar arrastando os moveis! Assim poupara tempo dos caras que vêem arrumar a musica e todo o resto. –Levantou e eu fiz o mesmo.

Rose ligou o som sem se incomodar com o barulho. Nossos pais só voltariam amanhã á tarde e havíamos dispensados os empregados, acho que é por isso que eles nunca reclamaram da bagunça que sempre ficava, nós sempre os liberávamos quando ia ter festas.

Começamos o trabalho tirando e arrastando os moveis, primeiro os menores e depois os maiores e mais pesado. Depois de longas horas a sala mais parecia um amplo salão. Deitei-me não chão cruzando os braços sobre a cabeça, Rose fez os mesmos movimentos, ambos estávamos exaustos.

-Só por curiosidade, por que não chamamos Emmett, Edward e a Bella pra nos ajudar. –Rose deitou-se de barriga para baixo apoiando os cotovelos no piso de madeira lisa.

-Você esqueceu que Carlisle e Esme decidiram visitar os parentes! E como a ultima vez que se viram foi no ano passado, no tribunal com toda aquela historia problemática, eles acharam melhor ir toda a família. –A expressão de Rose mudou quase instantaneamente ao lembrar dos desastrosos dias que nossos amigos passaram, e nós juntamente com eles acompanhando e vivenciando todo o medo e o sofrimento. Espantei as memórias. Me concentrando em Rose que voltava a falar.

-Mas Emmett disse que voltaria sedo, ele e Edward vão trazer alguns CDs, a Bella foi junto com eles. E eu queria passar um tempinho com o meu irmãozinho do coração! –Se aproximou com um sorriso angelical. Quem vê pensa que é a melhor irmã do mundo.

-O que mais você quer que eu faça? –Voltei a perguntar! Sabia que nem adiantava discutir ela sempre acaba me convencendo! Rose levantou em um salto.

-Vai varrendo que eu vou ligar pros fornecedores! –Entregou-me uma vassoura que já estava em suas mãos!

-Por que você não varri e eu ligo pros fornecedores? –Estendi a vassoura em sua direção.

-Acredite Jazz eu estou lhe poupando do trabalho mais difícil. –Bateu levemente em meu ombro.

-Ta legal Rose vamos fingir que acredito! –Murmurei enquanto a via saindo com o celular na mão para a cozinha.

Não sei quem está tendo mais problemas, é a terceira vez que varro a sala e ela continua com poeira, Já a Rose faz mais de meia hora que ela tenta convencer o "_Benn"_ esse é o nome que ela tanto gritava, que fez o pedido para hoje.

-Olha aqui! Você faz idéia com quem está falando? Provavelmente NÃO! –Os gritos de Rose abafavam o som da musica que tocava. -Eu sou Rosalie Lillian Hale entendeu? Repeti! EU MANDEI REPETIR. –Uma longa pausa. As vezes eu tenho medo da minha irmã. -Isso mesmo! Agora provavelmente você se lembra do meu pedido não? –Outra pausa. Já estava sentindo pena do homem que falava com Rosalie. -Não me importo se vocês não anotam as encomendas feitas. Tenho certeza que fiz. E eu quero tudo na minha casa AGORA! –Até que em fim! A casa não ficou brilhando, mais pelo menos está limpa. Fui em direção a cozinha assim que me viu Rose lançou um sorriso...

-Benn querido acho que você ainda não me entendeu! Eu vou dar uma festa, e não existe festa sem comidas e bebidas! Se o que eu pedi não chegar em menos de 30 minutos eu juro que sirvo o seu sangue pros convidados. Sei que seria uma pena pois prometi bebidas de primeira , e não qualquer coisa mais... –Rose falava em um tom calmo deixando as palavras ainda mais aterrorizantes. Um enorme sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto. -Viu como é fácil! Tchau Benn e não demore por favor. –Desligou o aparelho.

-Terminou? –Perguntou! Enquanto servia dois copos de água. Depois dos gritos ela iria precisar.

-Fiz o melhor que pude! –Sentei em um dos bancos lhe passando o copo!

-Então, quase tudo resolvido! –Rose afirmou vitoriosa. Bebendo de uma só vez toda a água.

-Jazz! Me falaram que você convidou a Alice! –Não era exatamente uma pergunte.

-Se importa? –Apoiei os cotovelos sobre a mesa, esperando uma resposta.

-Não! Só que não acreditei quando me contaram! –Confessou.

-E por que não? –Gesticulei intrigado. Rose sustentou o olhar por algum tempo.

-Eu te conheço Jasper Hale. Eu te conheço. –Revirei os olhos.

-O que? Ela é bonita e legal. –Tentei argumentar, ou melhor convence-la.

-E depois de todos os anos que estudamos juntos você só percebeu isso agora? –Ela era boa... Sempre usava essa "tática" jogava as palavras de uma determinada forma acusadora tentando colher a resposta que precisava.

-Ela é diferente! –Assenti pensativo. Porque ela era mesmo, de alguma forma ela detinha um poder desconhecido sobre mim. com um simples roçar de lábios Alice me deixou nervoso e confuso.

-E como fica a Maria?

-Não fica! Nós não temos nada. –Afirmei.

-Essa parte do "Nós" só inclua você, por que ela acredita que vocês estão juntos. –Abri a boca para responde-la, entretanto, uma buzina veio do lado de fora me calando antes que qualquer som fosse pronunciado. Rose olhou pela janela, fiz o mesmo vendo homens descarregando caixas, provavelmente é tudo que Rose pediu, que ainda faltava para a festa. –Já chegaram! isso é ótimo, vou acertar alguns detalhes com eles e subo pra me arrumar. –Antes que virasse para encara-la, ela já havia sumido.

Em resposta ao comentário de Rose olhei no relógio de parede, surpreendeu-me a constatar que faltava menos de duas hora pra a galera começar a chegar.

Subi as escadas indo em direção a meu quarto. Preparei um banho quente, quando chegou ao ponto certo mergulhei meu rosto por alguns segundos, em instantes voltei a emergi, sentindo-me relaxado com a água abraçando meu corpo por completo. Inclinei a cabeça um pouco para trás. Involuntariamente meus pensamento visualizaram seu rosto, sua forma, seus lábios. Será mesmo que ela viria? Como será que ela estaria? Linda com certeza.

-Jasper o que tem de errado com você? –Sussurrei para mim mesmo. O que essa garota tinha de diferente das outras? Por que não correspondeu meu beijo? E principalmente por que me sentia tão dependente de um beijo que nem si quer aconteceu.

Depois de inúmeras tentativas desistir, definitivamente não compreendia o que estava acontecendo ou o que Alice significava para mim. Hoje iria beija-la ganhar a aposta e amanhã tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Suspirei enrolando a toalha no quadril.

-O que você ta fazendo aqui? –Maria remexia uma das gavetas da cômoda. Ela usava um vestido curto e muito decotado deixando de ser sexy e se tornando vulgar.

-Você demorou! até a Rose já desceu! –Fez menção de um beijo vindo em minha direção, dei dois passos para traz!

-Eu poderia estar lá em baixo dançando e me divertindo com qualquer um! –Exasperou indignada com a rejeição.

-E o que ainda faz aqui? –Maria começou a ficar vermelha.

-Jasper não dar mais! É melhor acabar tudo de uma vez. –Pos as mãos nos quadris tentando parecer seria e decidida.

-Como vamos acabar algo que nunca tivemos? –Perguntei cansado de discutir esse assunto. Abri a porta do closet tentando achar algo para vestir no meio de tanta bagunça.

-Você ta acabando comigo? –Sua voz ficou rouca ao mesmo tempo fina e meio irritante. Olhei-a incrédulo.

-Foi você quem falou Maria! E você ta certa, essa brincadeira não está mais dando certo. –Peguei uma causa jeans escura, uma blusa branca e uma jaqueta de couro preta, joguei as peças em cima da cama.

-Brincadeira? Brincadeira? –Maria esfregava as têmporas ferozmente.

-Você sabe perfeitamente que nunca tivemos nada serio.

-Então você não se importaria se eu ficasse com quem eu quisesse não é? –Perguntou ainda irritada.

-Nem um pouco.

-Então é exatamente isso que irei fazer! –Saiu batendo a porta com força.

Me troquei rapidamente, em menos de dez minutos desci as escadas a procurando, a casa estava cheia, tinha gente que nem conhecia.

-Até que em fim! –Rose cumprimentou.–Mais antes de tudo o que você disse pra Maria? Ela ta querendo te assassinar! –O comentário não abalou de nem uma forma sua alegria.

-Eu só expliquei pra ela o que _"nós" _temos ou tínhamos. –Pisquei para ela. –Você viu a Alice ou algum dos amigos dela? –A ultima parte saiu com mais entusiasmo do que o esperado, o que fez Rose rir.

-Ainda não vi nem um deles! Mais Emmett e Edward estão por ai! Agora irmãozinho eu tenho que matar algumas garotas de inveja. –Disse Rose convencida! Revirei os olhos.

Passei a andar entre a multidão tentando acha-la! será que ela não vem? Sentir uma mão sobre meu ombro infelizmente pesadas e grandes demais para ser Alice.

-A meio metro ainda não chegou? –Emmett sorria zombeteiro com o apelido que acabara de inventar.

-Não sei! Ainda não a vi!

-E o placar? Quem leva essa jogada?

-Alguma vez já perdi uma aposta ? –Lhe respondi com outra pergunta, confiante.

Um sorriso se formou em meu rosto quando os vi, ou melhor, a vi. Edward encarava-me enquanto sentava do lado da namorada que estava a poucos metros de Alice. Seus olhos encontraram os meus.

-Que bom que chegaram! –Sorri abertamente para todos.

-Você está incrível Alice! –Incrível é pouco. cheguei um pouco mais perto.

- Uh... Obrigado, Você também ta incrível. –Apesar da pouca luz, deu pra perceber que ela estava corada e visivelmente envergonhada.

- Bom! Já que a Allie ta acompanhada, vamos indo. –Renesmee, disse empolgada surpreendendo-me. Pesei que o mais difícil seria conseguir ficar sozinho com ela.

-Você está acompanhada? –Seth perguntou, parecendo indignado. Revezando olhares entre nós dois. A confusão no rosto de Alice era evidente. Ângela e Eric apenas riam da situação.

- Está sim! Claro que está não é Jasper? –Eu to começando a gostar dessa garota. Já a Alice, lançava olhares mortais para as amigas.

-Não tenha dúvida disso. –Passei um dos meus braços por seus ombros. O corpo dela reagiu ao meu toque com um arrepio, que mais parecia uma corrente elétrica brincando entre nossos corpos.

-Como disse antes, vamos indo! –Nessie voltou a falar, puxando Seth, que ainda nos observava abismado.

-Por que vocês não vem com agente? –Perguntou persistente. Pensava na melhor resposta para dar naquele momento, mais Nessie foi mais rápida.

-Porque eles não querem, porque eles vão conversar e tudo mais, entendeu agora Seth? –E isso só fez Ângela e Eric rirem mais. Se a situação não fosse tão constrangedora tanto para Alice quanto para mim, tenho certeza que também estaria rindo.

-Mais ela...- Seth tentou mais uma vez falar. Nessie o interrompeu.

-Chega Seth! Deixa a Alice em paz. –Nessie arrastou Seth, Ang e Eric os seguiram ainda rindo. Passei algum tempo tentando captar tudo que tinha acontecido... Uma amiga meio neurótica que namora um cara ciumento. E tudo que ainda ia acontecer... Uma aposta pra ganhar e ferir os sentimentos de uma garota incrível.

-Quer beber alguma coisa? –Perguntei embaraçoso, tentando decidir o que faria!

-Seria bom! –Parecia falar mais si mesmo do que para mim. Ela não estava tão segura disso.

Entrelacei nossos dedos. Passamos entre a multidão recebendo olhares curiosos, Principalmente de Edward que nos observava intrigado, Emmett com expectativa, Bella Feliz, Rose muito perplexa, Maria bom... não tem nem como distinguir e James furioso.

Parei em frente à mesa das bebidas enchi dois copos, lhe passei um. Voltamos a caminhar com os meus dedos ainda juntos aos seus.

Fomos para uma das mesas mais afastadas deixando todos os olhares para trás. Alice sentou e eu fiz o mesmo ficando a sua frente, bebeu um pouco receosa. Contive um sorriso.

-O que é isso? –Perguntou enquanto bebia mais um pouco, ela havia gostado.

-Smirnoff Ice. É bom não é? –Esbocei um sorriso fraco. Me sentia tão bobo ao lado dela.

-Muito! –Encarei a sala que mais parecia uma pista de dança. Avistei Seth dançando animadamente e de vez em quando esticando o pescoço entre a multidão possivelmente tentando nos avistar.

**-** Ele é bem ciumento! –Gesticulei com a cabeça para Seth.

-Você não faz idéia, ele mais parece um pai. Pior quando essas crises de ciúmes é com Nessie. –Finalizou rindo.

-Dá pra imaginar. Deve ser por isso que ele luta tão bem, nunca o vi lutando daquele jeito. Quero dizer pra defender os amigos, o James que teve que aguentar as consequêcias. –Era inevitável, o som do seu sorriso era tão atraente que contagiava qualquer um.

- Por favor não conte isso a ele, Seth já é bem convencido. –Concordei.

-Pode deixar! –Com ela as palavras saiam naturalmente, não precisava pensar na coisa certa a ser dita naquele momento.

Passaram-se longos minutos em que nada foi dito, o silencio chegava a ser incomodo. Até que Alice o cortou.

-Jasper? Chamou-me, olhei intensamente em seus olhos verdes capazes de hipnotizar qualquer um. -Por que tudo isso? –fazia o maximo de esforço tentando compreende-la.

-Quero dizer... Por que todo esse interesse repentino em mim?...Poucos dias atrás você nem sequer olhava pra mim... e agora, você me trata diferente... me olha diferente. –Surpreendeu-me a sinceridade em suas palavras. E a gora o que fazer? Essa pergunta girava em tono de mim. Tentei falar, mais não conseguia qual o certo a ser dito em momentos como esses? Passei a mão pelos cabelos, respirando profundamente, decidir que não pensaria no que falar apenas falaria.

-Você é perspicaz. –Levantei ficando em sua frente, estendi a mão para que a pegasse, e fizesse o mesmo. sustentei seu olhar interrogativo. - E só agora eu percebi, como você é incrível, inteligente, sincera, e linda. –As palavras simplesmente escorregava por meus lábios. Pousei uma de minhas mãos em seu queixo e a outra em sua cintura.

-Linda. –Repeti. Olhando-a de cima a baixo.

Selei nossos lábios em um súbito desejo de tela. Sentir suas mãos em meu pescoço. Seus lábios moldando-se no meus em movimentos precisos e sincronizados. Nossas línguas dançando em um ritmo não conhecido, cheio de carinho, desejo e amor?

Senti-la, toca-la, eram sensações inexplicáveis, Que me faziam esquecer de tudo, amigos, olhares, ou apostas, não era apenas uma aposta. Nos separamos ofegantes.

-O que... o que foi isso? –Apenas a observava. Tentando descobrir o que aconteceu comigo.

-Foi só um beijo! –Era o que queria acreditar, mas, por mais que tentasse não conseguia.

-Foi só um, mas podem ser dois. –Segurei seu rosto dando-lhe mais um beijo, rápido e intenso. -Três... quatro... cinco. –Era algo que não se pode evitar. Ela exercia um poder sobre mim. um misto de emoções vacilaram por seu copo. Ela não sabia o que fazer ou em que acreditar. Ela estava confusa assim como eu. Entretanto não durou muito tempo...

-Então esse deve ser o sexto. –Puxou-me para mais um beijo envolvente.

Entregue-me totalmente, afinal pra ela poderia ser um conto de fadas ou algo parecido mais para mim seria apenas um sonho, que amanhã ao acordar acabaria. O fato de estar mais nervoso do que no meu primeiro beijo, ou de minhas mãos suarem excessivamente, ou de meu coração pulsar tão intenso como se pudesse sair do meu peito não significa nada não é?

Amanhã tudo não passaria de uma noite. E é assim que espero.

.

.

.

**N/A: 1000 perdões pela demora!**

+ agora prometo postar com mais frequencia.

Pra terminar queria agradecer a todos vcs q estão lendo e comentando,

Muito obrigado. Mesmo.

**Bjinhos**


End file.
